


Impatience

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of late night plotless Muck smut written at 4am while on Skype with <a href="http://cloudlestorm.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>. Which means craziness will abound. Have fun and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of late night plotless Muck smut written at 4am while on Skype with [](http://cloudlestorm.deviantart.com/). Which means craziness will abound. Have fun and enjoy!

**A/N:  A bit of late night plotless Muck smut written at 4am while on Skype with Cloudlestorm. Which means craziness will abound. Have fun and enjoy!**

**Impatience.**

Chuck whimpered in the back of his throat as he slammed into the corridor wall. He felt Mike's calloused hands hold him in place as his mouth crashed onto Chuck's slightly chapped lips. A pathetic groan hummed thru his chest as Mike pulled back a little, his mouth opening and his tongue, wet and warm, licked and nipped at Chuck's lower lip.

Desperate for air Chuck opened his mouth but instead oxygen his mouth with filled with Mike. The brunet's hand traveled from Chuck's forearms over to his sides and down to his hips. This was Chuck's chance, if he wanted to stop he could push Mike away, but instead he found his arms rose, not to push Mike away, but to bring him closer.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and neck and forced Mutt's driver to press into him.

It was Mike's turn to moan as Chuck jutted out his hips unknowingly rubbing the top button of his jeans across the bulge in Mike's.

The unexpected touch caused Mike to bite down on Chuck's bottom lip sending a shock of pain thru Chuck who opened his mouth wider and tilted his head to the side.

"Fuck Chuck," Mike groaned, panting heavily.

"Is that a promise?" Chuck asked, giggling at his own pun.

That cost him another bruising kiss from Mike. "Shit yeah," Mike agreed.

"Turn around," Mike commanded. Chuck couldn't move around fast enough. The blond raised his arms over his head and braced himself against the wall and Mike wound his arms around Chuck sides and landed on his stomach. His breath hitched as Mike lifted his shift and moved up to touch his chest. He whimpered as Mike's fingernails scratched over his sensitive nipples and bucked against him.

Mike groaned as Chuck's bottom bumped into his crotch. "Calm down, baby." He whispered hotly.

"I can't. Want you. Badly," Chuck admitted.

Mike chuckled possessively behind his blond. "I know. I want you too." His large hands traveled down to the front of Chuck's jeans. With practiced hands he undid the top button and pulled the two halves apart before feeling for the zip and gently pulling that down.

Chuck bit his lower lip and pressed his forehead to the cool wall and groaned as Mike's thumb passed over the head of his hardening cock.

Mike sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Chuck's neck making the poor hacker leaned back against him. Mike took the opportunity to dip his hands into front pockets of Chuck's jeans and yank them down until they hung loosely around his thighs.

He then moved his hands away so he could unbuckle himself. He gave a little groan of pleasure as the pressure the restriction of his brown pants vanished and his erection was freed from the confines of his boxers.

Chuck look behind him to watch as Mike pumped himself a few times. His eyes darkened in lust as his pictured having Mike inside him. Chuck whimpered again and leaned forward making his bottom jut back to Mike.

Chuck shivered as he felt a hand on the small of his back. "Oh Mikey, please," he pleaded, his own hand cupped his erection through his underwear.

And then Mike's hands were back at his sides, tugging down his underwear. Mike had to press his body against Chuck's in order to remove the underwear and Chuck marveled at the way the muscles in Mike's arms and chest moved over his back.

A trail of wet noisy kisses appeared over Chuck's spine making his arms break out in goose flesh.

"Mikey, stop teasing and FUCK me already."

Mike didn't need to be told twice.

With one last kiss Mike put his hand to his mouth and gathering his saliva he spat into his hand before going to Chuck's backside. Mike placed his unlubed hand on Chuck's ass. "Bend over, he instructed.

Chuck did as he was told, giving Mike an excellent view of his opening. Mike gently probed Chuck's ass with a finger.

"What are you doing?" Chuck demanded.

"I'm trying to open you up," Mike answered.

Chuck shook his head. "There's no time for that."

"Well, I am not going to go in dry."

Mike heard Chuck scoff. "Fine," the blond said and before Mike could respond Chuck had turned around and dropped to his knees, taking Mike into his mouth.

Mike's gasp of surprise came out a strangled groan Chuck worked Mike with his mouth. He bobbed his head gently making sure he covered Mike with as much saliva as he could.

Chuck placed his hands on Mike's legs to try and prevent him from bucking into his mouth.

When Chuck thought Mike was wet enough he pulled back and looked up into Mike's eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were nearly closed. "You are so fucking hot when you blow me," Mike said his voice sounded deep and raspy with lust.

Chuck smiled and kissed the head of Mike's cock before getting back to his feet and returned to his position against the wall.

"Now can you fuck me?"

"With pleasure," Mike said with a wink.

Chuck leaned back and turned his head to the side so Mike could kiss him.

Chuck let out a startled cry as Mike entered him. "Yusss," the hacker hissed, breaking the kiss and placing both hands on the wall for leverage he pushed back against Mike as the skilled driver pushed in.

It took them a few thrusts to build up a pace that could satisfy them both, and sudden the hallway was filled with their moans and groans and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

"Mi-key, Mi-key," chuck repeated as Mike drove into him. Encouraged by Chuck's chants Mike gripped the blond's hips and thrusted into his lover's backside.

"Oh God Mike-y! Don't stop!"

"Are you close?" Mike grunted.

"Yes, oh God yes, just don't stop."

Mike felt Chuck tighten around as the blond's orgasm hit him. Chuck cried out as if he was in pain, but Mike knew better, Chuck was riding out the wave of pleasure as they crashed over him.

Mike slowed his pace, keeping it to shallow thrusts until Chuck had calmed down.

"I came," Chuck said, stunned.

Mike smiled behind him. "Yes."

"Without having to touch myself."

"Yes, I guess I am just that good," Mike gloated.

"Hey, don't get cocky," Chuck warned, tilting his head back so Mike could see him smile. "Get it!"

Mike shook his head affectionately and moved into Chuck, who let out a loud cry. "I know you get it," Mike returned.

Chuck whimpered and turned back around. "Ah, Mike," he pleaded as Mike started moving inside him again. "No, I wanna watch you."

Without warning Mike pulled out of Chuck who moaned at the loss. Mike stepped back and toed off his shoes and pulled off the rest of his underwear and pants and kicked them off to the side. Chuck did the same and then laid on the floor and spread his legs for Mike. "Come here, my love," he said and for once he didn't mean the pun.

Mike got to his knees and leaned forward to kiss Chuck. Chuck reached out and started to gently stroke Mike's length. The brunet bucked into Chuck's hand. "Slow down or I'm gonna cum now," he warned.

Chuck released Mike and kissed him again.

Once again Mike reached in between Chuck's legs to his awaiting hole. Chuck moved his legs wider to allow Mike better access. Mike was able to push inside of Chuck and the blond's head snapped back and he groaned at the feeling of once again being filled by the man he loved.

"I love you," Mike said as he begin to move against Chuck.

"Mmm, I love you, too," Chuck answered, wrapping his pale legs around Mike's waist so he could go deeper inside him. "Oh, God do I love you," Chuck repeated as Mike sped up.

Their moans gave away to ragged breathing as Chuck held onto Mike and Mike felt his climax build. "Chuck, I'm close. I'm so close, baby. So close. I wanna. I gonna-"

"Come inside me, Mikey," Chuck whispered into Mike's ear.

Mike started to push into Chuck frantically as his orgasm neared and then suddenly Mike stilled and groaned out his orgasm. He barely registered the small tremor pass through Chuck as he felt the rush of warmth spread into him.

Mike pressed his forehead against Chuck's. "That was" he started breathlessly.

"Amazing, mind blowing, the best sex ever?" Chuck offered.

"Good," Mike settled on and then smiled mischievously as Chuck glared at him. "Good? Just good?"

"No, it was the best," Mike amended and planted a kiss on Chuck's cheek. "Because it was with you."

Mike barked out in sharp laughter as Chuck smacked his bare ass. "Damn right it was!"


End file.
